elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2012/02
29. Februar 2012 *ZOFF IM LEIPZIGER ZOO: Chefpfleger fliegt aus Elefanten-Tempel! - Leipzig – Er hat sein Diensthandy abgegeben, ist aus seiner Zoo-Wohnung in Ganesha Mandir ausgezogen und erstmal abgetaucht: Chef-Elefantenpfleger Michael Tempelhoff (46) ist seinen Job im Dickhäuter-Tempel los. - 29.02.2012. *Kamerun: Wilderer töten 450 Elefanten - Das weltweit existierende Problem der Wilderei hat in Kamerun wieder in großer Dimension zugeschlagen. Zwar hat sich insgesamt die Situation wild lebender Großtiere mit der Einführung von Viagra verbessert, doch bleiben die Insignien dieser großen Tiere als Machtsymbol weiterhin beliebt und bringen hohe Gewinne auf dem Schwarzmarkt. - 29.02.2012. *Elephants may be separated after 30 years - TUCSON - Two elephants from the Reid Park Zoo have been sent to San Diego Zoo. Some people are quite upset about this because the 2 elephants have been together for 30 years. - 29.02.2012. *Try getting past this lot! Elephants huddle round female to protect her from prowling hyenas while she gives birth - When it comes to bodyguards, you really couldn't do much better than these guys. In a heartwarming display, a mighty herd of elephants huddles around a female to protect her from prowling lions and hyenas as she gives birth. - 29.02.2012. *Newark Hosts a Parade of Pachyderms - Annual event kicks off Ringling Bros. appearance at Pru Arena. - They may have arrived a tad later than expected, but when the elephants from Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus finally did begin their march down Broad Street in Newark last night, they did not disappoint. - 29.02.2012. *Elefanten können sich im Spiegel erkennen - Vancouver (dpa). Elefanten sind offenbar in der Lage, sich im Spiegel zu erkennen. US-Verhaltensforscher der Uni Atlanta dokumentieren das mit einem Video des Elefantenweibchens "Pepsi". - 29.02.2012. *Mela shikar makes a comeback after two decades - KOLKATA: After almost two decades, Mela Shikara - alive only in the folklores of northeast India - will become a reality in Bengal. If all goes well, the state will witness this traditional method of capturing wild elephants next August. - 29.02.2012. 28. Februar 2012 *Notre Dame researchers are providing insights into elephant behavior and conservation issues - By University of Notre Dame, RxPG Last year, Kenya lost 278 elephants to poachers, as compared to 177 in 2010. On the continent of Africa as whole, elephants have declined from an estimated 700,000 in 1990 to 360,000 today due to the demands of the ivory trade. - 28.02.2012. *Oregon Zoo elephant habitat - For an upgrade of the Oregon Zoo’s elephant habitat, SRG Partnership was presented with the task of creating an enclosure to suit multiple 14,000-pound animals as well as human observers. - 28.02.2012. *Der illegale Handel mit Elefantenbabys boomt - In Thailand werden Elefanten jung gefangen, um sie für Touristen abzurichten. Oft müssen dafür ihre Mütter sterben. Gegen Kritiker gehen die Behörden mit aller Härte vor. - 28.02.2012. *Mass killing of Cameroon elephants alarms UN agency - GENEVA — The UN watchdog into the illegal wildlife trade on Tuesday voiced "grave concern" at a spike in African elephant poaching after nearly 450 of the animals were killed in Cameroon. - 28.02.2012. *Phuket welcomes newborn elephant ‘Pang Saifon’ - PHUKET: The owners of the Kinnari Elephant Camp in Rawai this morning announced the birth of a baby elephant at the camp. Pang Saifon, born at 1:49am, is the second elephant to be born at the camp. - 28.02.2012. *Phuket News - Status of elephants under investigation - PHUKET: The legal status of 37 elephants is currently under investigation in Phuket, following official raids on four elephant trekking camps on the island on Monday (February 27). - 28.02.2012. *Is that an elephant on the Mark Clark? - NORTH CHARLESTON, S.C. (WCIV) -- The circus is in town and they're announcing their presence in a big way! The Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus walked their animals down the streets of North Charleston Tuesday. - 28.02.2012. *Reid Park Zoo welcomes first of new breeding herd - The Reid Park Zoo is now home to two new elephants, even as it prepares to bid goodbye to its longtime resident elephants, Connie and Shaba. - 28.02.2012. *After retirement, elephant in Cambodia tries to forget - An urban elephant used for tourism in Cambodia retires from the hot asphalt streets of Phnom Penh after thirty years of work. - 28.02.2012. *More Phuket Elephants Undergo Checks as Officials Trumpet Crusade - PHUKET: Thirty-seven elephants on Phuket are to have their backgrounds checked amid a wildlife crusade that saw two baby elephants seized last night after failing DNA tests. - 28.02.2012. *Three more deaths further endanger elephants - KUANTAN: Three deaths in a year may seem an insignificant figure but not so for the endangered elephants of Pahang which number about only 190 in the wild. - 28.02.2012. 27. Februar 2012 *Schmutziges Geschäft mit Baby-Elefanten - Bangkok - Der illegale Handel mit Baby-Elefanten boomt derzeit in Thailand. Dabei deht es nicht um das Elfenbein oder das Fleisch der Tiere, sondern um ihren Reiz auf Touristen. - 27.02.2012. *Phuket – Baby Elefanten gerettet - PHUKET: Die Polizei beschlagnahmte zwei junge Elefanten auf Phuket heute und neigt dazu, das ganze Elefanten-Camp wird von der Nationalparkverwaltung untersucht. - 27.02.2012. *Sacred elephant - Harsha V Dehejia on the significance of pachyderms in Indic mythology] - The elephant occupies a pride of place in Indic tradition. Rising from the ocean during the samudra manthan as Airavat, the elephant becomes associated with Indra and assumes celestial importance early in the tradition. - 27.02.2012. *No elephant for the zoo – just yet - There will no elephant for the zoo just yet. And it will be expensive to modernize the facility. - 27.02.2012. *Wildlife centre raided after criticising tourist camps - BANGKOK: A partly Australian-funded wildlife rescue foundation whose chief spoke out about the illegal poaching of baby elephants in Thailand has been raided and had 103 animals taken away by Thai parks officials. - 27.02.2012. *Electric fence planned to protect humans from elephant intrusion - HA NOI — A 30-km solar electric fencing system will be installed in southern Dong Nai Province's forest this year to minimise conflict between elephants from the Natural and Cultural Reserve and nearby villagers. - 27.02.2012. *Phuket Baby Elephants Taken as DNA Police Return to Phuket - PHUKET: Police seized two young elephants on Phuket today and were likely to investigate claims that an entire elephant camp is operating on national park land on Phuket. - 27.02.2012. *Elephant festival to boost Laos tourism - Held annually in Sayabouly, a northwest province of Laos, the Elephant Festival draws hundreds of thousands of domestic travellers. - 27.02.2012. 26. Februar 2012 *Aging elephants are a bunch of rampaging hooligans - In my continuing efforts to highlight which members of the animal kingdom are just total jerks - looking at you, freeloading wolves! - I present the case of farm-raiding, crop-stealing elephants, and the young elephants who follow their bad example. - 26.02.2012. *500 elephants killed in Cameroon park - Bouba Ndjida, Cameroon - “As of today we estimate that 480 elephants have been slaughtered in our park,” said Mathieu Fometa of the Bouba Ndjida National Park in northern Cameroon, near the border with Chad, where the animals roam freely. - 26.02.2012. *A Wild Shot At An Elephant Army Accused Of Shooting Elephant - A wild bull elephant was killed from a gunshot wound on Wednesday 22, after it had attacked 2 girls and their father near the Bundala National Park. The girl who was 24 years old was killed in the attack, while her father was hospitalised at the Matara General Hospital. - 26.02.2012. 25. Februar 2012 *Odisha: Elephants damage houses, crops - Report Akshya Rout; Jajpur: A herd of elephants entered Kalakala, Tilipala and other villages under Badchana block of Jajpur district and damaged crops on Friday. - 25.02.2012. 24. Februar 2012 *Elephants fighting back in southern Vietnam - A herd of wild elephants have been ravaging farmers’ fields in the southern province of Dong Nai for a week-and-a-half, according to local forest management authorities. - 24.02.2012. *Kakapo.de informiert: Am 3. März ist Tag des Artenschutzes - Am 3. März ist Tag des Artenschutzes. Es soll an die Unterzeichnung des Washingtoner Artenschutzübereinkommens (“CITES”) vor genau 39 Jahren in Washington erinnert werden. Mit dem Washingtoner Artenschutzübereinkommen lässt sich eine Tierart ganz besonders in Verbindung bringen: Der afrikanische Elefant. - 24.02.2012. *Elephant Rampages Blamed On Old Bulls, Bad Role Models For Juveniles - Elephants may give birth to live young, but they can still be bad eggs. A new study shows how seemingly good elephants turn rotten, at least from a human viewpoint, by stealing into farms and wolfing down crops. - 24.02.2012. *Ministry launch new elephant conservation strategy - NAIROBI (Xinhua) -- Kenya on Wednesday launched a 10- year national elephant conservation and management aimed at protecting largest land animal. - 24.02.2012. *Tracks of long-gone elephants zigzag desert - YALE (US) — Ancient footprints in the Arabian desert reveal the early origins of modern elephants’ social structure. - 24.02.2012. *KANTON ST. GALLEN: Elefanten auf der Lkw-Waage - Einen speziellen Auftrag hatten Mitarbeiter der Kantonspolizei St.Gallen am Donnerstag zu erfüllen. Sie wurden für die Gewichtsmessung der Elefanten von Knie's Kinderzoo beigezogen. - 24.02.2012. *Elephant tracks found in UAE From Our Abu Dhabi Bureau - ABU DHABI: An international team from Germany, France, the US, and UAE have published a study recently tracing the Mleisa 1 site in the UAE which features exceptionally long track ways of a single herd of at least 13 elephant individuals. - 24.02.2012. *Elephant crushes woman to death in forest - An elephant crushed to death a woman while two others escaped its wrath in the Satyanarayan beat of the Rajaji National Park near Haridwar. - 24.02.2012. *Uttarakhand Govt does sham check-up of captive tuskers - Following disclosure of blatant violation of Wildlife Protection Act, 1972, Project Elephant guidelines and mistreatment of private captive elephants around the Corbett national park, the State Animal Husbandry department conducted a medical check-up of these elephants. - 24.02.2012. 23. Februar 2012 *Die Polizei wägt Knies Elefanten - Einen speziellen Auftrag hatten Mitarbeiter der Kantonspolizei St. Gallen zu erfüllen. Sie wurden für die Gewichtsmessung der Elefanten des Knie's Kinderzoo beigezogen. - 23.02.2012. *Baby elephants killed for tourist dollars - Bangkok - The discovery of six slaughtered elephants last month in two of Thailand's national parks has exposed a nasty secret about the country's ubiquitous elephant tourism industry. - 23.02.2012. *Elephant carcass found in Odisha jungle - BERHAMPUR (Odisha): The carcass of a female elephant was found today from Chakara ghati jungle in Tarsingi Forest range in Ganjam district. - 23.02.2012. *Wild elephants trample crops in Dong Nai - In an effort to regain lost habitat, a herd of wild elephants recently encroached on and devastated a cultivated tract of land in Vinh Cuu District in the southern province of Dong Nai, according to the Dong Nai Natural and Cultural Conservation Zone. - 23.02.2012. *Drive to stem elephant poaching launched - The Kenya Wildlife Service (KWS) has launched a campaign to protect elephants from poachers. On Thursday, it released a 10-year plan that provides a roadmap for conservation and management of elephants in the country for the next 10 years. - 23.02.2012. *Elephants draw tourists to Laos - SAYABOULY, 23 February 2012: Sayabouly, a province in northwest Laos is counting on its annual elephant festivals to build awareness, while there are plans to upgrade highways and add more international border checkpoints with neighbouring Thailand. - 23.02.2012. *Fighting illegal logging with elephants in Sumatra - In a small Indonesian village, elephant eco-tourism is providing locals with an alternative living to logging and helping halt the destruction of the rainforest. - 23.02.2012. *Three arrested for illegally possessing elephant meat and ivory - THAILAND - Three people have been arrested for purchasing elephant meat and ivory from poachers who allegedly hunted the pachyderms in Phetchaburi province's Kaeng Krachan national park. - 23.02.2012. *Elephant footprints found in UAE desert - Abu Dhabi A recent study, published in the World Journal for Biological Research yesterday, has pointed out the presence of seven million-year-old elephant footprints in the Arabian desert. - 23.02.2012. 22. Februar 2012 *Poachers now using minors to transport elephant tusks - Poachers raided Rimoi National Reserve in Elgeyo/Marakwet and killed two elephants. Kenya Wildlife Service rangers found the carcasses at Chegilet near Kerio River. - 22.02.2012. *Bei dem Wetter jagt man doch keinen Elefanten vor die Tür - Der neue Jungbulle Shanti ist bei Hagenbeck angekommen. Tapfer trampelte der kleine Elefant durch das Gelände - zumindest für fünf Minuten. - 22.02.2012. *"Extreme Massaker" – Wilderer töten 300 Elefanten - In Kamerun töteten Wilderer innerhalb weniger Wochen Hunderte Elefanten – und schockieren damit selbst erfahrene Tierschützer. Das Geschäft mit Elfenbein floriert. - 22.02.2012. *Uralte Elefanten führten intaktes soziales Leben – Wissenschaftler - Die uralten Elefanten, ähnlich wie die heutigen, lebten und wanderten gruppenweise. Zu dieser Schlussfolgerung kamen die Wissenschaftler nach einer Analyse von Tierspuren, die in den Vereinigten Arabischen Emiraten gefunden wurden. - 22.02.2012. *Verhungern jetzt ihre Babys?: Wilderer schlachten 200 Elefanten ab - JAUNDE - KAMERUN - Mit Elfenbein wollen sie das grosse Geld machen. Wilderer haben in einem Kameruner Nationalpark mindestens 200 Elefanten getötet. Die zurückgelassenen Elefantenbabys könnten verhungern. - 22.02.2012. *For Hungry Elephants, the Next Meal Could Be Poison - Nunukan, East Kalimantan. A parade of hungry elephants has been ransacking villages for food in the Tulin Onsoi subdistrict of Nunukan, East Kalimantan, destroying farms and angering residents who are threatening to kill the protected animals. - 22.02.2012. *Thai Wildlife Group Raided for Criticizing Elephant Poaching - A wildlife rescue foundation in Thailand says it is being harassed by the government for speaking out about alleged official involvement in elephant poaching. VOA's Daniel Schearf reports from Phetchaburi province, where parks department officers have been raiding the group's compound. - 22.02.2012. *Old Elephants Make Bad Role Models - Elephants may give birth to live young, but they can still be bad eggs. A new study shows how seemingly good elephants turn rotten, at least from a human viewpoint, by stealing into farms and wolfing down crops. In Kenya, young males seem to be learning their problem behavior from older bulls, an insight that may influence how conservationists manage clashes between humans and the large animals. - 22.02.2012. *Chronic stress in elephants can affect long-term behavior - Stress is known to lead to short-term escape behavior, and new research on elephants in South Africa shows that it can also cause long-term escape behavior, affecting the extent that elephants use their habitat. The work is published Feb. 22 in the open access journal PLoS ONE. - 22.02.2012. *Yerevan zoo not to purchase many elephants - YEREVAN. - The exaggerated information published in the media stating that Yerevan zoo is allegedly going to purchase several elephants is not true, the press service of Yerevan zoo informs Armenian News-NEWS.am adding that works are done towards improving the living conditions of the only elephant, Grand. - 22.02.2012. *Dung-decay method to count elephant population - Dehra Dun/Nanital: The Uttarakhand forest department has roped in the prestigious Indian Institute of Bangalore to prepare an estimate of elephant population based on its dung-decay method in the hill state. - 22.02.2012. *Wild elephants and gem ore stir Sri Lanka's deep South - Feb 22, Hambantota: Sri Lanka's deep South came was in the media today due to protests against elephant attacks and to the discovery of precious stones. - 22.02.2012. *Elefanten: Sozial seit sieben Millionen Jahren - Versteinerte Elefantenspuren zeigen: Die Rüsseltiere waren bereits im Miozän - also vor sieben Millionen Jahren - in Familienverbänden unterwegs. Selbst Schlangen sind nicht so asozial wie bisher gedacht - auch sie treten bisweilen im Rudel auf. - 22.02.2012. *Oldest elephant footprints found - PALAEONTOLOGISTS working in the United Arab Emirates have uncovered elephant footprints that are seven million years old, making them the oldest of their kind and possibly the longest preserved trackway in the world. - 22.02.2012. 21. Februar 2012 *Universal Renz sieht sich massiver Kritik von Tierschützern ausgesetzt: Tod eines Elefanten bringt Zirkus in Bedrängnis - Münster - Sie ist vielen Tierschützern ein Dorn im Auge: die Haltung von Wildtieren in Zirkussen. Da macht auch Universal Renz keine Ausnahme, der bis Sonntag auf dem Hindenburgplatz gastierte. - 21.02.2012. *In the Steps of Ancient Elephants - One day, sometime around seven million years ago, a herd of bizarre, four-tusked elephants crossed the desert which stretched over what is now the United Arab Emirates. - 21.02.2012. *Scientists uncover oldest ever elephant tracks. . . perfectly preserved after seven million years - Trudging across the desert, this is how an elephant herd would have looked seven million years ago. Scientists were able to recreate the scene in stunning detail after discovering the oldest ever set of footprints from when these animals roamed the Earth. - 21.02.2012. *Nearly 300 elephants slain in Cameroon for ivory, government minister confirms - Poachers in search of ivory in northern Cameroon have slaughtered nearly 300 elephants for their tusks since mid-January, according to the country's minister of forestry and wildlife. - 21.02.2012. *Elephant bathing at Surabaya Zoo - A number of participants from the community that cares for the welfare of animals in Surabaya staged an elephant bathing event at Surabaya Zoo. - 21.02.2012. *GNADENLOSE WILDERER IN KAMERUN: Über 200 Elefanten in vier Wochen massakriert - Yaounde (Kamerun) – Elefanten sind die sanften Riesen der Savanne, stehen wie kaum ein anderes Tier für Afrika. Trotzdem machen Wilderer erbarmungslos Jagd auf die Dickhäuter! - 21.02.2012. *Video zeigt: Auch Elefanten können sich im Spiegel erkennen - Fairness und Mitgefühl gibt es auch unter Tieren. Das zeigte der US-amerikanische Verhaltensforscher Frans de Waal anhand von Videos zum Abschluss der weltgrössten interdisziplinären Forscherkonferenz in Vancouver. - 21.02.2012. *National Parks slammed for involvement in elephant deaths - Zimbabwe’s National Parks Authority has been slammed for its involvement in recent elephant killings, after it emerged that Parks staff killed three of the animals within a conservancy last week. - 21.02.2012. 20. Februar 2012 *«Elefanten haben Sinn für Humor» - Carlo Cathomen ist Elefantenpfleger im Zürcher Zoo. Er kann sich keinen besseren Job vorstellen. Seine Elefanten verstehen 15 Kommandos, wollen aber nicht immer gehorchen. - 20.02.2012. *Elefantöse Umzüge - So einen Umzugsstress haben Elefanten - zumal dann, wenn sie im Zoo leben - wohl selten. Am Wochenende ist jedenfalls der Elefanten-Jungbulle Shanti zunächst von Hannover nach Hamburg gezogen. Er wird dort im Tierpark Hagenbeck vorübergehend mit dem dreijährigen Shahrukh zusammenleben. - 20.02.2012. *Elephants Slain In Cameroon For Ivory - Nearly 300 Killed In Six Weeks. - (CNN) -- Poachers in search of ivory in northern Cameroon have slaughtered nearly 300 elephants for their tusks since mid-January, according to the country's minister of forestry and wildlife. - 20.02.2012. *Poacher gangs massacre elephants in Cameroon - YAOUNDE: Poachers have slaughtered about 200 elephants in a national park in northern Cameroon, around a third of the population, and the massacre is still going on, according to a wildlife protection group. - 20.02.2012. *Bullhooks Used on Circus Elephants in Atlanta Despite County Ban - The Ringling Brothers and Barnum & Bailey Circus will be allowed to use bullhooks on elephants during its performances in Atlanta this week despite a countywide ban on the devices. - 20.02.2012. 19. Februar 2012 *Tiere machen Geschichte: Der Elefant Karls des Großen - Was wusste Karl der Große von Indien? Auch der Frankenkaiser wird hier und da von den kleinen scharfen Pfefferkörnchen gekostet haben, die auf verschlungenen Wegen durch Wüsten, Meere und Gebirge den Weg bis an seinen Hof gefunden hatten. - 19.02.2012. *Should elephants be banned from circus in Madison? - MADISON — The “Zor Shrine Circus” is back in Madison this week, but it’s not all fun and games for everyone. The circus is taking some heat over their alleged treatment of elephants. - 19.02.2012. *Rogue elephant caught - Kuala Lumpur - Officers captured a male elephant believed to be the leader of a herd that wreaked havoc on farmlands in a northern Malaysian state, the wildlife department said on Sunday. - 19.02.2012. *Two held in killing of wild elephant in Phetchaburi; ivory buyer sought - Phetchaburi police have asked the provincial court for permission to detain without bail two suspects accused of killing an elephant in Kaeng Krachan National Park while they search for the person who hired them and the intended buyer of the elephant's ivory and other parts. - 19.02.2012. *The elusive Borneo pygmy elephant - IT was in conversation with a former student of mine that my thoughts drifted towards this article. Dr Kate Evans has been working in Botswana, with her husband, in researching the behaviour and patterns of movement of African elephants for many years. She inaugurated the Elephants for Africa Trust Fund. - 19.02.2012. *BRIEF: Wildlife officers capture rogue elephant in Malaysia - KUALA LUMPUR, Feb 19, 2012 (dpa - McClatchy-Tribune Information Services via COMTEXT) -- Officers captured a male elephant beliefed to be the leader of a herd that wreaked havoc on farmlands in a northern Malaysian state, the wildlife department said Sunday. - 19.02.2012. 18. Februar 2012 *Letter: Treat elephants well - I have been fascinated by elephants for as long as I can remember, and since I am well into my 80s, that is more years than I care to remember. For many years, it was watching elephants in circuses during the performance. - 18.02.2012. *58th Zor Shrine Circus Brings Back Elephants, Abuse Controversy - Animal activists say circus elephants are abused and handed out leaflets in Madison showing how to find the signs. - Animal activists say circus elephants are abused and handed out leaflets in Madison showing how to find the signs to circus-goers Saturday. - 18.02.2012. *Wichita elephant helps man propose - (WICHITA, Kan.)— Michael Mastalski used his girlfriend’s love of animals to plan a one of a kind proposal. “She prefers everything to be unique and special so I figured the best way to go is with animals of what she loves,” Mastalski said. - 18.02.2012. *Dubare mahouts strike work - Camp wears deserted look as visitors return disappointed. - Mahouts in the Dubare Elephant Camp near Kushalnagar in Kodagu, rallying under the banner of Budakattu Krishikara Sangha, a tribal organisation, staged a protest on Friday to draw the attention of the State Government to confirm their services. - 18.02.2012. *Activists: Poachers slaughter 200 elephants in Cameroon - JOHANNESBURG – Fueled by an Asian demand for ivory, poachers have slaughtered more than 200 elephants in the past five weeks in a patch of Africa where they are more dangerously endangered than anywhere else on Earth, wildlife activists say. - 18.02.2012. 17. Februar 2012 *Sri Lanka: Buddhas Backenzahn und Elefantenstoßzähne - Im Hochland der Tropeninsel werden Waisen schon mal drei Meter groß, hat sich ein Vatermörder in einer Bergfestung verbarrikadiert, wächst erlesener Tee – und Buddha war auch schon dreimal da. - 17.02.2012. *Ringling Brothers Bullhook Use Will Not Be Blocked In Atlanta Despite Local Ban - The Ringling Brothers and Barnum & Bailey Circus will be allowed to use bullhooks on elephants during its performances in Atlanta this week despite a countywide ban on the devices. - 17.02.2012. *Risk of sedentary life harmful for elephants - If you think diseases that result from a sedentary lifestyle and unhealthy food habits are only a human problem, you are wrong. There seems to be an elephantine dimension to them as well. - 17.02.2012. *Seit Januar mindestens 200 Elefanten in Kamerun gewildert: Jagd auf Elfenbein - Mindestens 100 Elefantenkadaver wurden im letzten Monat im Nationalpark entdeckt und anhaltende Schießereien machen es im Augenblick unmöglich, die Situation genauer zu untersuchen. - 17.02.2012. *Zirkuselefanten in Hutzdorf untergebracht - HUTZDORF Nun ist auch das „dickste“ Problem, bei der Vermietung des DGH Hutzdorf gelöst. Denn der HSV hat eine sinnvolle und tragfähige Unterbringungsmöglichkeit für die Elefanten der Zirkusfamilie gefunden. Über die freundliche Aufnahme im Dorf ist die Zirkusfamilie sehr glücklich. - 17.02.2012. *200 elephants killed in Cameroon 'massacre' - Poachers have killed more than 200 elephants in Cameroon in just six weeks, in a "massacre" fuelled by Asian demand for ivory. - 17.02.2012. *Kerala: Elephant on rampage kills one,injures 4 - THRISSUR: A 50-year-old motorcyclist was trampled to death and at least 14 people were injured, when an elephant ran amok at Kechery here on Thursday morning, creating panic for over two hours. The deceased has been identified as Pavaratti Manappadi Maliyekal Aloysiyus. - 17.02.2012. *Twycross Zoo prepares to welcome baby elephant - Twycross Zoo is preparing to welcome its newest addition with one of its elephants nearly ready to give birth. First-time mother Tara, a 13-year-old Asian elephant at the zoo, is being monitored with video cameras around the clock and being kept extra warm at night, ready for the special delivery. - 17.02.2012. *An Elephant's Memory - On Valentine's Day, a column in The Lima (Ohio) News headlined "Stray thoughts on life and love" carried the byline of Tom Harrison, of the Washington and Lee Class of 1983, a reporter with that newspaper. - 17.02.2012. *Elephant, bison found dead in Nilgiris - Udhagamandalam (TN), Feb 17 (PTI) A 43-year old female elephant was today found dead in Kallampalayam forest area in Kothagiri, about 90 kms from here, in the hilly Nilgiris District of Tamil Nadu. - 17.02.2012. *GOCO Hospitality Aids Elephant’s World in Thailand - Bangkok, Thailand, February 17, 2012 --(PR.com)-- Keeping true to its commitment of making a social impact in the community, GOCO Hospitality took to the jungles of Kanchanaburi, Thailand this January to lend a helping hand at Elephant’s World, a sanctuary for old, sick, disabled, and abused elephants. - 17.02.2012. 16. Februar 2012 *Toter Elefant: »Ich, mein Vater, wir alle sind fix und fertig« - Friedberg (ütz). »Ich war bis zuletzt bei Maya« – bei diesen Worten bricht Daniel Renz beim Telefonat mit dieser Zeitung die Stimme. Der Direktor des Zirkus Universal Renz schluchzt und sagt: »Ich muss jetzt auflegen. Es ist alles so schlimm.« - 16.02.2012. *Tragisches Ende der Elefantendame Maya - Friedberg (ütz). Traurige Nachricht aus dem Veterinäramt: Maya ist tot. Die Elefantendame des Zirkus Universal Renz wurde am Sonntag eingeschläfert. Ihr Zustand hatte sich rapide verschlechtert. Sie kollabierte, so dass der österreichische Spezialarzt für Elefanten, Dr. Johannes Wipplinger, keine Chance mehr auf eine Heilung sah. - 16.02.2012. *Wieder Zirkuselefant tot - Wie das Veterinäramt des hessischen Wetteraukreises gestern bekannt gab, musste die schwerkranke Elefantendame Maya des Circus Universal Renz am Wochenende eingeschläfert werden. Maya litt an einer Nagelbettentzündung und einer Wunde am Kopf sowie Hautproblemen. - 16.02.2012. *Bullhooks used on circus elephants in Atlanta despite county ban - Fulton County banned bullhooks in June, but a superior court judge overruled the ban for the Ringling Brothers and Barnum & Bailey Circus. - 16.02.2012. *New baby elephant on the way to Twycross Zoo - SOME people think they’re left on doorsteps by storks, but the staff at Twycross Zoo know how baby elephants actually arrive. And the elephant keepers are preparing for a very exciting new arrival – 13-year-old Tara, one of four female Asian elephants at the zoo, is going to be a mum. - 16.02.2012. *Media Life: Who was that elephant on the Foresthill Bridge? - AUBURN CA - A recent foray for reading material to the Auburn Friends of the Library’s monthly book sale turned up a gem of a postcard that’s worth some delving into because of its odd Auburn link. - 16.02.2012. *What a Bornean elephant wants: more protected forests and wildlife corridors - Forest fragmentation and destruction is imperiling the Bornean elephant (Elephas maximus borneensis), according to a new paper published in PLoS ONE. - 16.02.2012. *Trader pleads not guilty to keeping wildlife parts - ALOR SETAR: A trader pleaded not guilty at the Sessions Court here to four counts of keeping parts of protected animals, including tiger skin and bones, elephant tusks and a horn of a barking deer. - 16.02.2012. 15. Februar 2012 *Systemimmanente Tierquälerei - MAYAS TOD SETZT ZIRKUS UNIVERSAL RENZ, VETERINÄRAMT FRIEDBERG UND BUNDESLANDWIRTSCHAFTSMINISTERIN AIGNER AUF DIE ANKLAGEBANK. - Die Tierrechtsorganisation PETA Deutschland e.V. reagiert mit Fassungslosigkeit und Entsetzen auf den Tod der Elefantenkuh Maya. - 15.02.2012. *Wetteraukreis: Elefantendame „Maya“ musste eingeschläfert werden – keine Tierquälerei - Wetteraukreis (pdw). Nach Auskunft von Dr. Rudolf Müller, dem Leiter der Veterinärbehörde des Wetteraukreises, wurde „Maya“ am Sonntagabend eingeschläfert. - 15.02.2012. *As PETA protests, Fulton, Atlanta clash over elephant bullhooks - While animal rights advocates staged a protest Wednesday against a circus at Philips Arena, Fulton County commissioners voiced displeasure with Atlanta's refusal to go along with the county's ban on a controversial elephant training tool. - 15.02.2012. *Cruelty against elephants - January to April are the cruellest months for the captive elephants in Kerala when the places of worship in the God’s Own Country celebrates various annual festivals. - 15.02.2012. *Elephants trumpet dietary changes - The eating experiences of the wild African elephant, Loxodonta africana, over several decades have been difficult to measure until isotopic studies came to the rescue. No existing species' diet has been studied for longer, indicating a generalist approach by the populations. - 15.02.2012. 14. Februar 2012 *SAMMELSURIUM: Plötzlich steht der Dickhäuter im Regal - Mit zwei kleinen Dickhäutern begann die große Leidenschaft Seit 1967 sammelt Wilma Kessenich aus Hennef Elefanten in allen Varianten. Mehr als 1000 Exemplare tummeln sich in ihrem Haus. - 14.02.2012. *Aktionsbündnis sieht den traditionellen Circus mit Wildtieren weiter im Aufwind! (mit Bild)- Kirchheimbolanden (ots) - Das Aktionsbündnis "Tiere gehören zum Circus" begrüßt die jüngsten Erfolge des traditionellen Circus mit Wildtieren. Offensichtlich befindet sich der Wildtiercircus weiter im Aufwind. - 14.02.2012. *Judge blocks Fulton elephant bullhook ban in Atlanta - The circus is coming to Atlanta, and the troupe will bring its elephant bullhooks with it. A Fulton Superior Court judge issued a temporary restraining order Tuesday that blocks the county's ban on the use of bullhooks by circus elephant trainers in Atlanta.- Video. - 14.02.2012. *NEPAL ADVENTURE: Niagara native learns how (not) to bathe an elephant - NIAGARA FALLS — Are you familiar with what exactly “elephant bathing” entails? Well, neither was I. My six friends and I had just walked over to the water area from our elephant mounted jungle safari in Chitwan National Park in Nepal. - 14.02.2012. *Elephants walk through Richmond - RICHMOND, Va. (WTVR) - Any given day you can see Dodge Rams, Ford Mustangs or even a Jaguar on the streets of downtown Richmond. Those, of course, are all motor vehicles named after animals. Tuesday morning the streets were filled with elephants. Not a car named elephant, but the real deal. - Video. - 14.02.2012. *Elephants find sanctuary along southern foothills - Seasonal elephant-visitors to the country from across the Indian border spend longer time in Bhutan, a study the forestry officials recently did revealed. The study conducted in 2010 in Samtse, Sarpang and Phipsoo estimates about 110 elephants in Samtse and 380 in Sarpang and Phipsoo wildlife sanctuary. - 14.02.2012. *Captive elephants of Kerala: It is loveless lives indeed - Seven years ago a young veterinarian invited 12 tuskers to his marriage feast. The elephants gratefully accepted the offer and made the marriage the talk of the town. - 14.02.2012. 13. Februar 2012 *NEUE TOURISTENATTRAKTION: Magdeburger Zoo expandiert: Mehr Affen und Elefanten - Die Magdeburger Elefanten und Schimpansen bekommen Gesellschaft - in neuen Häusern will der Zoo künftig deutlich mehr Tiere halten. - MAGDEBURG. Der Magdeburger Zoo plant millionenschwere Investitionen in neue Elefanten- und Affenhäuser. Bis zum Jahr 2015 sollen in die Häuser, ein Restaurant und neue Parkplätze rund zwölf Millionen Euro investiert werden. - 13.02.2012. *VOR DER ELEFANTEN-GEBURT: Schwangeren-Gymnastik im Leipziger Zoo - Leipzig – Ein bisschen unsicher ist Hoa (26) noch: Dickhäuter-Yoga oder doch lieber Schwangeren-Gymnastik? In ein paar Wochen soll es nach über 20 Monaten Tragzeit im Zoo Leipzig so weit sein – der erste Rüsselnachwuchs seit zehn Jahren steht an! - 13.02.2012. *Leipzig freut sich auf Babyfant - Vorfreude im Leipziger Zoo: In wenigen Wochen wird Elefantendame Hoa einen kleinen Rüssler zur Welt bringen! Dies wird die erste Geburt eines Elefantenkalbes seit zehn Jahren im Zoo. - 13.02.2012. *Cardiff elephant study turns up interesting findings - The home range and movement rate of the Bornean elephants are influenced by the degree of habitat fragmentation, according to a new study by Cardiff researchers and conservationists. - 13.02.2012. *Karnataka: The dark side of Dubaare Elephant Camp - MADIKERI: Dubaare Elephant Camp, one of the best tamed elephant camps in the country is known for its natural beauty and attracts thousands of tourists, research scholars and students. However, the recent decision of the Forest Minister to sell a few elephants to Madhya Pradesh has left mahouts and kavadis in a dilemma. They are worried about what they will do after spending more than 35 years in Dubaare. - 13.02.2012. *Odisha Elephant Calf Electrocuted, MP Bear Burnt To Death, Assam Rhino Strays Into Village - Dhenkanal/Anuppur/Nagaon, Feb 13: With human habitats closing in on the territories of wild animals, clashes between humans and wild animals are now on the increase. - Odisha: A weeping mother elephant has been guarding her dead calf for more than 24 hours creating an emotional situation near the sugarcane fields of Mahapada village in Dhenkanal district, Odisha, over 100 km from Bhubaneswar. - Video und Fotos. - 13.02.2012. *Elephants strike terror in Pathanamthitta, Palakkad - Two elephants ran amok in Palakkad district and another in Pathanamthitta during temple festivals on Sunday. Four persons were injured in Palakkad, while in Pathanamthitta, the elephant damaged two vehicles and uprooted trees. - 13.02.2012. *Furious Mother Elephant Weeps, Guards Her Dead Calf Electrocuted In Odisha Sugarcane Field - Dhenkanal, Odisha, Feb 13 : A weeping mother elephant has been guarding her dead calf for more than 24 hours creating an emotional situation near the sugarcane fields of Mahapada village i Dhenkanal district, Odisha, over 100 km from Bhubaneswar. - 13.02.2012. *Forest staff, police drive herd of elephants into forests - MYSORE: A herd of elephants that raided fields and terrorized the villagers on Karnataka-Tamil Nadu border in Chamarajnagar district have been driven back into the wild, officials said on Sunday. - 13.02.2012. 12. Februar 2012 *Zoo Leipzig vor erster Elefantengeburt seit zehn Jahren - Leipzig (dpa/sn) - Der Leipziger Zoo trifft Vorbereitungen für die erste Elefantengeburt seit zehn Jahren. - 12.02.2012. *Injured elephant given mercy killing in Jaipur - The nation may not have legalised euthanasia (mercy killing) for humans but in a first of its kind incident in the state, an elephant was given mercy killing in Jaipur. - 12.02.2012. *Fate of Sabah wildlife hangs in the balance - The Borneon elephant is very sensitive to habitat disturbances and logging activities are forcing these animals to travel further to adjacent forests for food and water. - 12.02.2012. *Guyana Geology and Mines likely to fund elephant purchase - The Guyana Geology and Mines Commission (GGMC) could soon have to fork out US$15,000 to buy an elephant for the Guyana Zoological Park, Botanical Gardens, according to well-placed sources. - 12.02.2012. *Kerala jumbos to wear nameplates - All captive elephants in Kerala will wear nameplates from now on, according to the new guidelines issued by the State Forest Department for safely keeping the pachyderms. Metallic plates inscribed with the elephant’s name would dangle on a chain worn around its neck. Many elephants already wear nameplates but this is now being made mandatory in the State. - 12.02.2012. *David Bowman: elephants could save Australia's landscape - Introducing large herbivores to Australia could stop the spread of gamba grass, blamed for many of the countries bush fires. - David Bowman is a professor of environmental change biology at the School of Plant Science, University of Tasmania. In the February issue of Nature, he wrote an article entitled "Conservation: Bring elephants to Australia?", in which he advocated introducing mega-herbivores such as elephants as a solution to controlling Australia's rampant fires. - 12.02.2012. *Thiruvananthapuram: Mahouts happy at government decision - THIRUVANANTHAPURAM: Most of the guidelines in the order issued by the State Government, including restricting the ‘booze parties’ to mahouts by the festival committees for the safety of the captive elephants, have been welcomed by the mahouts. - 12.02.2012. 11. Februar 2012 *Phuket’s baby elephants under investigation - PHUKET: Three elephant camps in Phuket are being investigated after concerns were raised about the origins of the baby elephants in their possession. - 11.02.2012. *Kerala: Safety guidelines for captive elephants issued - THIRUVANANTHAPURAM: As a strict measure to check attacks by captive elephants during festival processions, the State Government has issued an order banning ‘booze parties’ to mahouts by the festival committees. The order from the Forest and Wildlife Department strictly prohibits the members of the festival committee from serving any kind of intoxicating materials to the mahouts. - 11.02.2012. *Elephant rescued from well in Dong Nai - Forest rangers in the Dong Nai Natural and Cultural Conversation Zone in Dong Nai Province yesterday saved a 100-kg elephant that had fallen into a well. - With the help of local residents, the rangers managed to take the elephant out of the 2-m deep well in Subzone 59, Phu Ly Commune, Vinh Cuu District, said Tran Van Mui, the zone’s director. - 11.02.2012. *‘Chandramukhi' to make Kottur her home - The people passing by the Forest Office here on Saturday morning stopped for a moment to watch the little baby elephant inside. The one-and-a-half-month old baby elephant, fondly called ‘Chandramukhi’ has just stopped to take some rest before starting on its journey to Kottur Elephant Rehabilitation Centre in Thiruvananthapuram. - 11.02.2012. *ERKUNDUNGEN IN BIRMAS HAUPTSTADT: Die weißen Elefanten des Generals - Naypyidaw – Sitz der Könige – ist die neue Hauptstadt Birmas. Vor wenigen Jahren wurde sie von der Militärdiktatur auf dem Reißbrett entworfen. - NAYPYIDAW taz | Bald ist es neun Uhr, Nebelschwaden hängen über dem Boden. Wir befinden uns auf den Rücksitzen von zwei Motorradtaxis, weit und breit sind keine anderen Fahrzeuge zu sehen. - 11.02.2012. *Hoe de mammoet verdween en weer terugkomt - De mammoet is niet meer. Maar waarom eigenlijk? En komt het prachtige dier wellicht ooit nog terug? De mammoet is een dier dat tot de verbeelding spreekt. Nog regelmatig worden delen van de oude dieren of zelfs hele exemplaren gevonden. - 11.02.2012. *Kerala: Safety guidelines for captive elephants issued - THIRUVANANTHAPURAM: As a strict measure to check attacks by captive elephants during festival processions, the State Government has issued an order banning ‘booze parties’ to mahouts by the festival committees. The order from the Forest and Wildlife Department strictly prohibits the members of the festival committee from serving any kind of intoxicating materials to the mahouts. - 11.02.2012. *Tiger skins and elephant tusks seized - PETALING JAYA - Tiger skins and elephant ivory tusks were among wildlife parts seized by the Wildlife and Natural Parks Department (Perhilitan) in a successful bust. A team of 12 Perhilitan officers from Kedah raided two houses in Mukim Tokai, Pendang, and Kota Sarang Semut, Kota Setar at around 3.15am yesterday. - 11.02.2012. *Save Asian elephant, urges Sukumar - BANGALORE: Legend has it that King Alexander did not dare cross the Ganges as there were about 6,000 elephants stationed there. And seated on an elephant, he defeated Porous in the Battle of Jhelum. And Alexander had one Indian elephant in his army! - 11.02.2012. *Phuket News - Three baby elephants seized in trek camp raids - PHUKET: Three young elephants were seized by police yesterday (February 10) from three Phuket trekking camps, after officials raided the camps and found that the animals were probably brought illegally from Kanjanaburi Province. - 11.02.2012. 10. Februar 2012 *Die Elefanten-Debatte ist absurd - Krefeld. Willkommen in Absurdistan: Die Diskussion der vergangenen Woche über den Krefelder Zoo zeigt wunderbar, wie sich Krefelder Politiker völlig kopflos auf Themen stürzen, um sich selbst zu profilieren. - 10.02.2012. *6-week-old lone elephant calf dies in Zimbabwe - (AP) HARARE, Zimbabwe — Conservationists in Zimbabwe said Wednesday round-the-clock efforts to save a baby elephant, separated from his mother on a busy highway, have failed. The six-week-old calf who has been hand fed for three weeks has died, apparently from pneumonia. - 10.02.2012. *Letter: Happy elephants - Should we or should we not send the two elephants in our World Famous Topeka Zoo, Tembo and Sunda, to an elephant sanctuary in Tennessee? If we send them to Tennessee, would we then have no elephants? What is a zoo with no elephants? - 10.02.2012. *When Mammoths and Mastodons Walked the Earth: Missouri History Museum Takes Visitors Back In Time - 'Mammoths and Mastodons: Titans of the Ice Age' exhibition includes genuine remnants of these magnificent mammals, realistic replicas and plenty of interactive displays. - 10.02.2012. *Elephant rescued from well in Dong Nai - Forest rangers in the Dong Nai Natural and Cultural Conversation Zone in Dong Nai Province yesterday saved a 100-kg elephant that had fallen into a well. - 10.02.2012. *Help the elephants - ARCATA -- The Fire Arts Center is presenting “The Elephant Show” this month, with a reception tonight during Arts! Arcata from 6 to 9 p.m. Partial proceeds from this event will go to The Elephant Sanctuary in Hohenwald, Tenn. - 10.02.2012. *Are poachers now targeting elephants? - KOHORA, Feb 10 – All is not well with the forests of Assam, particularly near the national parks and wildlife sanctuaries. If sources related to wildlife are to believed, perhaps poachers after rhinos and Royal Bengal tigers, are now diverting their attention to the heritage animal, elephant. - 10.02.2012. *Save this elephant! - The Bahrain Society for the Prevention of Cruelty against Animals (BSPCA) wishes to comment on the proposed campaign by Muhammad Anjooran to gift an elephant to the kingdom (GDN, January 27). Whilst the society empathises with his sentiments and wish to give something back to Bahrain, his adopted home, bringing an elephant here would not be in its best interests. - 10.02.2012. *Elephant calf loses fight to pneumonia - Conservationists in Zimbabwe said around-the-clock efforts to save a baby elephant, separated from his mother on a busy highway, have failed. The six-week-old calf who has been hand fed for three weeks has died, apparently from pneumonia. - 10.02.2012. *Karnataka: State to hand over 11 captive elephants to Madhya Pradesh - The State Forest Department has identified 29 jumbos in various camps. - The Union Government has given permission to Karnataka to hand over 11 captive elephants to Madhya Pradesh, mostly for use in safaris. According to sources, the permission was granted in November last following a request from the State Principal Chief Conservator of Forests and Wildlife Warden. - 10.02.2012. *Elephant herd destroys banana crops - A herd of five to six wild elephants that strayed into farms near Nellimalai hills in Badrakaliamman Temple area in Mettuppalayam damaged banana and coconut crops. A herd of ten elephants has remained in Nellimalai hills forest area for nearly a week and was straying into farms at night and raiding crops. - 10.02.2012. *Notice on stranded elephant calves - The Madras High Court on Thursday ordered notice returnable in three weeks on a public interest litigation petition, seeking a direction to the Tamil Nadu forest officials to follow the established protocol towards reunion of elephant calves which are found stranded in forests, with their mothers before sending them to the zoo. - 10.02.2012. 9. Februar 2012 *RNZ übernimmt Elefanten-Patenschaft - tt. Elefantenbulle Gandhi hatte gestern extra frisch geduscht, als die Rhein-Neckar-Zeitung zu Besuch ins Elefantenhaus kam. Denn die Zeitung, vertreten durch Geschäftsführerin und Chefredakteurin Inge Höltzcke, Verlagsleiter Joachim Knorr und Michael Gindele, Geschäftsführer der Heidelberger Mediengestaltung, hat die Patenschaft für den kleinsten der Heidelberger Elefanten übernommen. - 09.02.2012. *Zoo Ponders Elephant Problem - The elephant population at the Topeka Zoo may be changing soon. - TOPEKA, Kan. (WIBW) - The elephant population at the Topeka Zoo may be changing soon. New standards from the Association of Zoos and Aquariums say zoos must have at least three elephants or none at all, putting Tembo and Sunda's 36-year friendship is in danger. Tembo, the African elephant cow and her Asian counterpart may have to part ways. - 09.02.2012. *Art's Latest Do My Job: Elephant Man! - Art Myers makes a clean sweep of his latest job as he takes on the job of feeding and "sanitizing" the circus elephants. - Art Myers makes a clean sweep of his latest job as he takes on the job of feeding and "sanitizing" the circus elephants. If you didn't catch the Ringling Brothers and Barnum and Bailey Circus when it stopped in Tallahassee recently, you really did miss the Greatest Show on Earth. - 09.02.2012. *Instructions for keeping domestic elephants issued - Thiruvananthapuram, Feb 9 (PTI) The Forests Department has issued fresh instructions on keeping domestic elephants, especially during processions in festivals. An official release here said the safe-keeping of elephants would be monitored by a committee comprising district collectors, police superintendents, divisional forest officer, Devaswom Board member and a representative of the Kerala Elephant Owners' Association. - 09.02.2012. *Is this the proof of a prehistoric elephant alive in remote Russia ... or is it just a MAMMOTH hoax? - Science-fiction fans and Hollywood movie makers love the thought of bringing a dinosaur back to life. But perhaps there's no need for mad scientists, secret islands and DNA trapped in amber - because a wooly mammoth may be already wandering around the wilds of Siberia. - 09.02.2012. *Farmer trampled to death by wild elephants - Sixty five-year-old farmer M. Marappan alias Mallan from Pavadaipatti village near Royakottai in Krishnagiri district was trampled to death by a herd of seven elephants in the early hours on Thursday. This was the second death during this calendar. - 09.02.2012. *Vagabond Tales: Swimming with elephants in Thailand - Anyone who has visited Thailand will recognize the word Chang. The national beer of Thailand, the over sized green bottles are found everywhere from the markets of Chiang Mai to the bars of Bangkok's Khao San Road. In the Thai language, however, Chang does not mean beer. It means elephant. Hence the ornately drawn white elephant placed prominently on the bottle. - 09.02.2012. *Chrissie Hynde: Mayor, Protect Circus Animals - Chrissie Hynde, The Pretenders’ singer and a long-time supporter of People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA), emailed Mayor Mark Mallory this week asking him to make sure elephants used here in the Ringling Bros. circus aren’t prodded with bull hooks. - 09.02.2012. *Krefeld: Elefanten: Grüne werfen Feld (CDU) "Ahnungslosigkeit" vor - Krefeld (RP). Die Grünen üben scharfe Kritik am Vorschlag des Krefelder CDU-Ratsherrn Wolfgang Feld, die städtischen Subventionen für den Zoo zu streichen. Anlass ist die derzeitige Diskussion um die Zukunft der beiden Elefanten. - 09.02.2012. *Doubts raised about dung DNA database for jumbos - Scientists doubt a plan to create a DNA database of wild elephants will deter the smuggling trade. The National Parks, Wildlife and Plant Conservation Department plans to create the database by testing elephants' dung. - 09.02.2012. 8. Februar 2012 *Uitkijken voor bevroren olifantenoren - RHENEN – Met trage bewegingen stapt de Afrikaanse olifant door het buitenverblijf van Ouwehands Dierenpark. Ze laat grote, ronde voetafdrukken achter in de sneeuw. „De meeste dieren hier hebben niet zo veel last van de kou”, zegt assistent-manager dierverzorging Pieter Hendriks. - 08.02.2012. *Lone baby elephant dies in Zimbabwe - HARARE, Zimbabwe (AP) – Conservationists in Zimbabwe said Wednesday round-the-clock efforts to save a baby elephant, separated from his mother on a busy highway, have failed. The six-week-old calf who has been hand fed for three weeks has died, apparently from pneumonia. - 08.02.2012. *Tiger, Elephant Parts Found in Thai Slaughterhouse Bust - A man with blood on his hands is hard to ignore, even for Thailand’s police, whose reputation for diligence and crime busting is something less than sterling. - 08.02.2012. *PETA complaint leads W&L parade organizers to cancel elephant for hire - The show will go on, even without “Tiny,” the 7,000-pound female elephant originally scheduled to star as a representative of the Republican Party in Friday’s parade in downtown Lexington for the mock political convention at Washington and Lee University. - 08.02.2012. *Zoo faces decisions on elephant species - To comply with new Association of Zoos and Aquariums standards, the Topeka Zoo will need to house more elephants, or none at all, says zoo director Brendan Wiley. - Mit Video. - 08.02.2012. *What elephants want: Ranging and raiding in Asia and Africa - Forget the elephant in the room. Try the elephant on the farm, raiding crops for a tasty treat while risking the wrath of frustrated farmers. - 08.02.2012. *PETA accuses circus of abuse, trainer responds - RALEIGH, N.C. -- The circus has rolled into the Triangle along with some controversy. PETA protested outside the RBC Center Wednesday where the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus was beginning a five-day run. - 08.02.2012. *Krefeld: Ratsherr: Tierschutz statt Zoo-Subvention - Krefeld (RP). CDU-Ratsherr Wolfgang Feld stellt die Subventionierung des Krefelder Zoos durch die Stadt infrage. Er zitiert dazu Gandhi: "Größe und moralischer Fortschritt einer Nation kann man daran messen, wie sie die Tiere behandelt." - 08.02.2012. *TAT to promote elephant-back wedding for Valentine’s Day - SURIN, 7 February 2012 – The Tourism Authority of Thailand (TAT) is set to promote the wedding ceremony on elephant back, which will be held in Surin province on Valentine’s Day, to become a world-class attraction of Thailand. - 08.02.2012. 7. Februar 2012 *TIGER-SCHNITZEL UND ELEFANTEN-LEBER IN BANGKOK: Polizei entdeckt Schlachthof für wilde Tiere - Bangkok – Diese Bilder brechen Tierfreunden das Herz: Ein Tiger, abgeschlachtet am Boden, festgezurrt an einer Holzstange. Polizisten in Bangkok haben ihn in einer illegalen Schlachterei in Bangkok entdeckt, ebenso wie andere tote Wildtiere. - 07.02.2012. *NATURSCHUTZ: Von Elefanten in den Schlaf trompetet - Zelten mitten im Dschungel, kochen auf offenem Feuer, Wasser trinken aus Bächen - dieses Abenteuer hat die Kölner Biologie-Studentin Janine Koch für mehrere Monate im afrikanischen Regenwald erlebt. - 07.02.2012. *At Dallas Zoo: Will giraffes accept the elephants? - Last September when I visited the Dallas Zoo, I learned about its pioneering efforts to re-create an African savanna by mixing elephants and hoofed critters. Although other zoos have mixed giraffes, zebras, guinea fowl, etc., Dallas is the first zoo in North America to add elephants to the mix. - 07.02.2012. *The elephant keepers - Asian elephants are commonly domesticated and used for religious ceremonies and processions in certain parts of Asia. The art of training elephants has evolved into a family profession, with knowledge being handed down from one generation to the next. - Fotos. - 07.02.2012. *Conflict elephant rescued from death sentence - Authorities ordered tusker be put to sleep. - February 2012: An adult tusker has been relocated to a new area of India's Rajaji National Park after allegations of human/elephant conflict - rescuing it from an official death sentence. - 07.02.2012. *Punish ivory traffickers - Illegal tusk trade is increasingly being fluid due to its high demands in the Middle East, Asia and China. Syndicates of ivory traffickers and poachers have been using sophisticated means to kill elephants and rhinos which they transport to black markets. - 07.02.2012. *Krefeld: Zoo-Aufsichtsrat: Kein Geld für artgerechte Elefanten-Haltung - Krefeld (RP). Zoo-Aufsichtsratsmitglied Hans-Peter Kreuzberg (CDU) fordert bei der Debatte um eine künftige Elefantenhaltung im Zoo eine "ehrliche Argumentation". "Die Zoo gGmbH kann die für eine artgerechte Haltung erforderliche Summe von fünf bis zehn Millionen Euro derzeit nicht aufbringen", erklärte Kreuzberg. - 07.02.2012. *Video: Baby elephant orphaned for ivory trade - Phachi is an orphan, her mother was shot and killed by suspected poachers at her home in Ratchaburi Province. She now lives in Thailand's Lampang Elephant Conservation Centre, about 700km north of Bangkok. - 07.02.2012. *Queenie: Picture book pays tribute to a huge icon - A RIDE on Queenie the elephant at Melbourne Zoo once cost tuppence, but now memories of the popular pachyderm are worth much more. Recollections of the elephant, who navigated a circuit with zoo patrons on her back in the early half of the 20th century, were stirred up at the recent launch of the paperback version of Corinne Fenton’s picture book Queenie: One Elephant’s Story at the Melbourne Zoo. - 07.02.2012. 6. Februar 2012 *THAILAND: Tiger und Löwen offenbar für Restaurant geschlachtet - Anhand von Fellresten und Tigerköpfen vermuten Behörden in Bangkok illegale Schlachterei. Ein Restaurant soll Fleisch von wilden Tieren dort bestellt haben. - 06.02.2012. *Paignton Zoo project captures rare forest elephant on film - A PROJECT in Nigeria supported by Paignton Zoo has snapped a photo of a rare forest elephant. This is the first photograph of a forest elephant ever taken in the Omo Forest. - 06.02.2012. *Illegal ivory still Egyptian problem - CAIRO, Feb. 6 (UPI) -- Egypt is home to ongoing illegal trading in ivory with products sold in local tourist areas by traders who are seldom prosecuted, a wildlife group says. - 06.02.2012. *Krefeld: Zoo-Aufsichtsrat über Elefanten zerstritten - Krefeld (RP). In der Debatte um die Elefantenhaltung hat Zoo-Chef Wolfgang Dreßen Rückendeckung von der Grünen-Ratsfrau Heidi Matthias und UWG-Fraktionschef Ralf Krings erhalten. - 06.02.2012. *Shelter warns against plan to gift elephant - AN animal welfare society has warned against bringing an elephant to Bahrain - saying it could force the creature into an early grave. The Bahrain Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals (BSPCA) was responding to a campaign by resident Muhammad Anjooran, who hoped to present the animal as a gift from the Indian community. - 06.02.2012. *Elephant herd invades labour colony near Coonoor - UDHAGAMANDALAM: About six elephants, including a calf, aged around one and half months, invaded a labour colony in Tiger Hill Estate near Coonoor in the Nilgiris on Sunday. - 06.02.2012. *Tokyo zoo celebrates elephant's birthday - Inokashira Park Zoo in western Tokyo held an event Sunday to mark the 65th birthday of Hanako, Japan's oldest Asian elephant. - 06.02.2012. *Real elephant in the room is the loss of science's credibility - The idea of introducing elephants to Australia for the purpose of managing gamba grass is just as dumb as it sounds. It will never happen, but it's provoked a bunch of media attention for a day. - 06.02.2012. *Elephant who survived Khmer Rouge needs help - SHE can barely support her 2000-kilogram weight, her feet deformed and infected. For more than 30 years Sombo trundled the pavements of Phnom Penh, giving rides and pleasure to tourists. - 06.02.2012. *Helping Sombo put her best foot forward - PHNOM PENH: The future of Cambodia's most famous elephant is uncertain after a campaign by animal rights activists to force her into early retirement. For more than 30 years Sombo has pounded the pavements of Phnom Penh, giving rides and pleasure to tourists. - 06.02.2012. 4. Februar 2012 *»Todkranke« Maya – oder haltlose Vorwürfe? - Friedberg-Ockstadt (ütz). »Todkrank«, »schockierender Anblick«, »skrupelloser Zirkusdirektor« – die Tierrechtsorganisation PETA hat am Freitag schwere Geschütze gegen den in Ockstadt angesiedelten Zirkus Universal Renz aufgefahren: Der lasse die Elefantendame Maya verkommen. Renz weits die Vorwürfe zurück. - 04.02.2012. *It takes 3 to make elephants happy at zoos - To retain accreditation, U.S. facilities will need to meet new standard. - Fewer U.S. zoos of the future may have elephants but those that do would have happier animals under a new policy requiring American zoos with two elephants to add space for a third in case one dies. - 04.02.2012. *Chinese Feed Illegal Ivory Trade - CAIRO, Feb 4, 2012 (IPS) - The illegal trade in ivory continues in Egypt, with ivory products sold openly in local tourist markets by traders who operate with impunity, a new study by the conservation group Traffic has found. - 04.02.2012. *Jumbo comes in to track big cat - LUCKNOW: The forest department finally puts an elephant to tiger tracking job in Kakori. An elephant from Dudhwa has been brought to help in searching the tiger in the area. The tiger-tracking operation has gained momentum with the change of guards at the forest department. - 04.02.2012. 3. Februar 2012 *Elefanten als Brandbekämpfer sind Unsinn - Kröten, Kaninchen, Katzen: Schon viele invasive Arten haben Australien geschadet. Nun will ein Forscher, dass Elefanten Buschfeuern die Nahrung wegfressen. - 03.02.2012. *Krefeld: Zoo-Chef: Giraffen statt Elefanten - Krefeld (RP). Am Rande eines Vortrags des internationalen Zooexperten Anthony Sheridan hat der Zoodirektor Wolfgang Dreßen seinen Giraffen-Plan erläutert. Die Tiere würden gut auf die neue Afrika-Wiese passen. Von Elefantenhaltung hält der Zoochef wenig: Elefanten seien "Altlasten". - 03.02.2012. *A Bondla elephant some will never forget - PANAJI: It was a funeral very different from any other. The grave massive, the mourners past and present foresters, the prayers varied. They stood around the burial area, gently placed flowers on the body and gave their mammoth friend one last loving look. Lying in the freshly dug grave, Radha, Bondla's oldest inmate, looked, as always, calm. - 03.02.2012. *Who’s bigger? Elephant or mahout? - It’s common knowledge that captive elephants in Kerala are often tortured. So, it’s no surprise, they tend to run amok at the slightest provocation. This is not how things were in the days when their owners gave them much love, fed and kept them well. Jumbos, in fact, shared an excellent chemistry with their mahouts then, since they used to treat them as their children. - 03.02.2012. 2. Februar 2012 *Sharing in Sri Lanka: Part I - CTV Calgary's Karen Owen went with a team from World Vision to Sri Lanka to meet some of the people who have benefitted from its programs and even more who need our help. In part one of her series, Karen focuses on a mother and little girl whose home was destroyed by a wild elephant. - 02.02.2012. *Anantara Announces 2012 King’s Cup Elephant Polo Tournament Dates - Anantara Announces 2012 King’s Cup Elephant Polo Tournament Dates. - Anantara Hotels, Resorts and Spas has announced the dates of the highly popular King’s Cup Elephant Polo Tournament for 2012. The charitable event, now in its eleventh year, has to date raised over half a million dollars in charity to help Thailand’s elephants. - 02.02.2012. *Sedgwick County Zoo needs to make room for 1 more elephant to comply with requirements - WICHITA, Kan. — The Sedgwick County Zoo needs to make its elephant exhibit larger or risk losing its two pachyderms. The Wichita Eagle (http://bit.ly/yKzqEa ) reports that the Association of Zoos and Aquariums is requiring that all zoos it accredits have space for at least three elephants by September 2016. Elephants are social animals, and the organization doesn't want them living alone. - 02.02.2012. *Elefanten in Thailand per Mikrochip geschuetzt - Eine neue Art des Personalausweises für Elefanten, denen Mikrochips eingepflanzt werden sollen, ein aktualisiertes Foto alle sechs Monate und einen aktualisierten Datensatz von jedem Elefanten sollen die Dickhäuter bleibend und sicher schützen und die Elefantenpopulation in Thailand bleibend erhalten. - 02.02.2012. *Introduce elephants to Aussie bush, says scientist - Elephants would make short work of invasive grasses causing rampant bushfires, but experts are sceptical. - AN AUSTRALIAN SCIENTIST looking to solve the problems of rampant bushfires and introduced species, has made the radical suggestion that wild African elephants should be introduced to the outback. - 02.02.2012. *Sombo the elephant set free to enjoy her retirement after Daily Mirror campaign - Thirty years of pounding hard city pavements had taken their terrible toll on poor Sombo. Daily rides for tourists left the 52-year-old elephant with inflamed and infected feet and in constant, excruciating pain. - 02.02.2012. *Which of these did an elephant paint? - Nellie is a real Botticelli. - THEY are both impressive abstract artworks by painters with big reputations. Yet one is a £3million masterpiece — and the other is worth peanuts. Boon Mee, a former logging elephant, created the worthless work at Thailand's Samutprakam Zoo after being handed a paintbrush and a set of oils. - 02.02.2012. 1. Februar 2012 *How an African Elephant Comes Together - Before my love of dinosaurs kicked in, I adored elephants. My four-year-old self spent hours on the couch watching elephant documentaries, pith helmet firmly affixed to my head and my faithful companion Koba at my side. - 01.02.2012. *Elefanten nach Australien? - Ein Ökologe macht einen unkonventionellen Vorschlag: Die Dickhäuter könnten das Land künftig vor Buschbränden schützen. - London/Brüssel/Wien - Vor genau drei Jahren brannte es in Australien, und zwar ziemlich heftig: 400.000 Hektar standen im Süden des Kontinents in Flammen, zumindest 173 Personen kamen in den Buschfeuern um. - 01.02.2012. *Elefanten sollen australische Buschbrände verhindern - London/Sydney. Elefanten als Brandschützer in Australien: Die Dickhäuter könnten nach Ansicht eines Ökologen helfen, die mitunter verheerenden Buschbrände auf dem Kontinent zu verhindern - indem sie fressen. - 01.02.2012. *Handels München: Zum Heulen - Schwieriges Thema: Trauermusik. Wenn jemand gestorben ist und nicht hinterlassen hat, zu welchen Tönen er ins Grab gelassen zu werden wünscht, dann stehen die Hinterbliebenen vor schweren Entscheidungen: Klassisch vielleicht, der Trauermarsch von Chopin, in Bayern auch bekannt als 'Hintertupfer Bene'? Elton John mit 'Candle in the Wind' wie damals bei Diana? - 01.02.2012. *Fewer zoos may have elephants under new standard - (Reuters) - Fewer U.S. zoos of the future may have elephants but those that do would have happier animals under a new policy requiring American zoos with two elephants to add space for a third in case one dies. - 01.02.2012. *Elephant Clinic a Step Toward Popular Conservation: Minister - Forestry Minister Zulkifli Hasan says an elephant hospital planned for Lampung is a major step toward getting the wider public involved in wildlife conservation. - 01.02.2012. *Elephant fitted with giant contact to repair injured eye - What happens when one of the world’s largest animals hurts its eye? She gets a giant contact lens, of course. A vet at Amsterdam’s Artis Zoo fitted elephant Win Thida with the protective lens last week in an hour-long procedure, the first of its kind in Europe, the zoo said. - 01.02.2012. *THAILAND: Glückssymbol Elefant bedroht - Der Elefant ist das thailändische Nationalsymbol und deshalb von großer Bedeutung. Sogar die Staatsumrisse erinnern an einen Elefantenkopf. Etwa 4000 Elefanten gibt es noch im Land, davon leben einige in freier Wildbahn. - Mit Audio-Datei. - 01.02.2012. *Auch Elefantenhaut braucht Pflege - Hannover (lni). Ein Schönheits-Salon für Elefanten: Ein Mitarbeiter des Zoos in Hannover war gestern damit beschäftigt, bei den Dickhäutern die empfindliche Haut um die Augen, die Ohren und an den Füßen einzucremen. - 01.02.2012. *Tusker kills pregnant elephant - Jalpaiguri: A pregnant elephant was gored to death by a tusker at the Buxa Tiger Reserve (BTR) forest on Monday night, apparently when it refused to respond to the male's mating call. The carcass was found on Tuesday morning. - 01.02.2012. *Locals hold prayers to prevent elephant rampage - BHADRAPUR, Feb 1: Locals have resorted to offer prayers to Lord Ganesh so as to prevent elephants from entering into the village following the rise in wild beast rampage. - 01.02.2012.